Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microprocessor system that employs a program PROM for instruction storage, an arithmetic logic unit for processing data, associated registers and circuitry, working in conjunction with an external application dependent control logic module having external memory, registers and control logic for communicating to peripheral devices.